This invention relates to a hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent and a method for stimulating the proliferation. More particularly, the invention relates to a hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent comprising insulin-like growth factor I either alone or in combination with some or other colony-stimulating factors and/or growth factors and to a method for proliferating.
A variety of growth factors relating to the blood system are under investigation, and erythropoietin (EPO) as an erythropoiesis stimulating agent and granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF) as a leukopoiesis stimulating agent, among others, have been clinically put to use to this day. Regarding the technology for proliferating of hematopoietic stem cells, various cytokines such as stem cell factor (SCF), macrophage colony-stimulating factor (M-CSF), etc. were explored but none has been found to be effective enough in causing hematopoietic stem cells to multiply sufficiently in the undifferentiated form.
As the result of an intensive investigation, the inventors of this invention found that hematopoietic stem cells can be successfully caused to multiply in the undifferentiated state well by using insulin-like growth factor I (IGF-I) in combination with at least one protein selected from among SCF, M-CSF, and G-CSF. This invention has been developed on the basis of the above finding.
This invention relates to a hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent comprising IGF-I, a hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent comprising IGF-I and at least one protein selected from among SCF, M-CSF, and G-CSF, and a method of stimulating proliferation of hematopoietic stem cells which comprises culturing hematopoietic stem cells in a culture medium containing IGF-I and at least one protein selected from among SCF, M-CSF, and G-CSF. Furthermore, this invention relates to a method of proliferating of hematopoietic stem cells in a mammal which comprises using IGF-I alone or in combination with at least one protein selected from among SCF, M-CSF, and G-CSF.
Since the hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent and method of the invention are effective in causing hematopoietic stem cells to multiply in the undifferentiated state whether in vivo or in vitro, the invention finds application in the management of the cytopenia induced by radiotherapy or chemotherapy using anticancer drugs, prevention of infectious diseases with which lymphopenia is associated, treatment of myelopathy inclusive of osteomyelodysplasia and bone marrow suppression, therapy of marrow diseases such as leukemia-advanced renal impairment-bone marrow suppression, improvement in engraftment survival in bone marrow transplantation, therapy of hypocytosis associated with inherited diseases, in vitro culture for multiplication of hematopoietic stem cells, and extrasomatic culture of recombinant stem cells in gene therapy, among other uses.
The IGF-I which can be used in this invention includes the corresponding proteins derived from human, bovine, and other mammals by recombinant DNA technology (e.g. Kokai Tokkyo Koho S61-1396 for IGF-I), peptide synthesis, cell culture, or other technology and even the muteins having IGF-I activity which can be derived from the recombinant or other IGF-I by partial modification of its amino acid sequence by substitution, insertion, addition, or deletion of one or more amino acid residues (e.g. WO89/05822).
The SCF, M-CSF, or G-CSF which can be used in this invention includes the corresponding proteins derived from human, bovine, or other mammals by recombinant DNA technology, peptide synthesis, cell culture, or other technology and even those muteins having SCF, M-CSF, or G-CSF activity which can be derived from the recombinant or other SCF, M-CSF or G-CSF by partial modification of its amino acid sequence by substitution, insertion, addition, or deletion of one or more amino acid residues. Here, the sugar chain may be present or absent.
The hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent of this invention which comprises IGF-I and either SCF, M-CSF, or G-CSF can be administered virtually without limitations on the dosage form or forms, sequence of administration, or route of administration, all that is necessary being to insure that those factors will be concurrently available in the recipient""s body. For example, they can be administered as a mixture in a single dosage form or in independent dosage forms, whether concurrently or one after another, and whether by the same route or by different routes.
The hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent of the invention is generally provided in an oral dosage form or in a nonoral dosage form, e.g. an injection, drip infusion, transdermal therapeutic system, transnasal therapeutic system, external preparation, suppository, etc., each containing IGF-I alone or IGF-I plus at least one protein selected from among SCF, M-CSF and G-CSF together with a carrier (e.g. distilled water for injection, physiological saline, glucose injection, etc.), a stabilizer (e.g. albumin, sodium citrate, arginine, dextran, etc.), a pH control agent (e.g. sodium monohydrogen phosphate, sodium dihydrogen phosphate, etc.) and other additives. Such dosage forms or systems may further contain one or more growth factors such as SCF, M-CSF, G-CSF, EPO, and IL-3.
The dosage of this hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent depends on the patient""s body weight, sex, and clinical condition but the dose level for an adult human is generally about 1xcx9c1000 xcexcg/kg in terms of IGF-I and preferably about 5xcx9c500 xcexcg/kg on the same basis. When SCF, M-CSF, or G-CSF is used concomitantly, SCF, M-CSF or G-CSF can be formulated in the same amount as IGF-I or in an amount ranging from 0.01 to 100 times the amount of IGF-I.
This hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent can be administered orally or otherwise, e.g. by intravenous injection, intravenous drip, subcutaneous injection, coronary intraarterial administration, transdermal administration, transnasal administration, or rectal administration.
IGF-I and any of SCF, M-CSF and G-CSF can be formulated in one and the same dosage form but may be administered independently one after the other or concurrently, either by the same route or different routes. When they are administered in sequence, it does not matter which is administered first.
When the hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent of the invention is used for ameliorating the cytopenia induced by radiotherapy or chemotherapy using anticancer drugs, the hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent of the invention can be used alone or concurrently with EPO, M-CSF, SCF, IL-3, G-CSF, and/or the like. When it is used for the prevention of infectious diseases associated with lymphopenia, GM-CSF or the like can be used concomitantly. Furthermore, in the treatment of myelopathies such as osteomyelodysplasia and bone marrow suppression or marrow diseases such as leukemia-advanced kidney impairment-bone marrow suppression, for improvement in engraftment survival in bone marrow transplantation, or in the treatment of hypocytosis associated with inherited diseases, suitable growth factors such as EPO, G-CSF, GM-CSF, etc. can be used as concomitant medications.
In the in vitro culture for multiplication of hematopoietic stem cells or extrasomatic culture of recombinant stem cells in gene therapy, among other applications, the hematopoietic stem cell proliferating agent of the invention can be used in combination with other suitable growth factors. In vitro culture of marrow cells can be essentially carried out in accordance with the method described in Shin Seikagaku Jikken Koza [New Biochemical Experiment Series] 18 Saibo Baiyo Gijutsu [Cell Culture Technology] (ed. by Japanese Biochemical Society, Tokyo Kagaku Dojin, 1989). For example, using a CO2 incubator, marrow cells can be cultured in RD medium [RPMI1640:DMEM=1:1 (v/v)] supplemented with insulin, transferring, 2-mercaptoethanol, ethanolamine, selenious acid, HEPES, etc. in the presence of IGF-I (1xcx9c1000 g g/ml) and at least one protein selected from among SCF (1xcx9c1000 xcexcg/ml), M-CSF (1xcx9c1000 xcexcg/ml), and G-CSF (1xcx9c1000 xcexcg/ml.